legion_of_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Korean patch 1.0.95
Reid * Emergency Support the hero myth used in combat raids can be used again in the next battle mythical Reid. * Find party to challenge During this button is disabled. * This hero was dead and characters are participating in combat has been fixed it will no longer appear in the list of emergency assistance. * If you enter the mythical raids in party invitation intermittent problems did not finish the round has been fixed. combination; * It has been changed so that the final effect is a combination applies to the hero after all stats calculations. As a result, the effect has been increased than before. * Hero even touch the Back button combinations produced when the hero combinations are applied properly. * Directing the combination applied to the party to play the hero has been fixed towers that were automatically sanyangsi output of this chaos. [Mine scramble; * The bonus amount will be output from the mining guild battle results list window. * If you need to check the game when connected to a mine before the mine before the Battle Results Results icon it will be displayed. * If the end of the combat mine mine status window automatically updated. * Heroes are involved in mining it can also be used as emergency assistance. (Excluding Coliseum) * An issue with mine did not see the list has been modified occasionally in mining More info window. * When you select the right window from the mine heroes Fight Results window has been fixed issue where content is changing results. * This attack military occupation in the mines giroksil failure guild name will no longer mine were marked changes has been fixed [Guild * Now new guild members will not be able to compensate former guild. * Even if employment again after a minor, you can then fired a alkkagi. * If spread instructor Robin select items that are of limited quantity items that will replace the bubble Help button will be displayed. * Guild information is a problem that remained was dismantled in the guild list has been modified. * Fixed a rare issue did go up, even if the guild needs a guild satisfaction level experience. Infinite War; * Every Thursday, the points will be reset endless war. * Infinite War the Hall of Fame last week, priority level, VP, did not see the odds problem has been fixed. General * You can register a hero sent to friends support material coming from the legend window, and you can turn off support a friend. * Go straight to the page with the most recent stage cleared when you open the page bounty hunting. * When you have completed the bounty hunting bounty hunting battle is just the output window. * Rune Rune is using checkboxes integer is initialized when you replace the base item strengthen. * 'There are 50 levels stand Add evolving experience of wisdom' in the Book of Wisdom The phrase has been added. * Attack the phrase does not apply to the mythology buff buff raid on an event has been added. * Repeat this tower battle results progress during battle tower lobby is output from the window of the phenomenon of chaos chaotic improvements. * Tip the contents of the collection has been reinforced. * Heroes synthesis / evolution Experience gained this season and bass hero of heroes, select the Extract window displays. * Guild window around the Colosseum information window has been improved. * The Help button has been added to the Coliseum in the main screen. Here you can view information about the Coliseum. * The VIP information, add 00 times the number of iterations "was corrected to" 00 times the number of iterations. * The other part of the awkward interface has been modified. Balance * Fixed a critical balance of heavenly artillery. (SS grade when 550 → 660) * Doom's stats costly errors have been fixed cannon down unintentionally. (SS grade when 440 → 550) Other bug fixes; * Continuous challenge to 'do help d-hall of honor' is' La helpful do-saint of the hall, was listed incorrectly The problem has been fixed in. * The problem has been corrected normally did not look directly input window when you press the gift to someone else in the store. * The problem has been corrected in the sub menus when the touch did not see the other user's name in the chat window. * A problem has been corrected in the entire treatment did not work properly Hero Information window. The problem was * forbidden characters are going down in a spiral tower bottoms and pyramids have been corrected. * Fixed an issue that was sometimes the boss immunity did not apply counts. * Fixed an issue in some cases the release of the top level of the rewards of chaos incorrectly. * An issue where Rapid combat ticket sales has been corrected even when automatic equipment miboyu. * An issue with alignment feature did not work properly corrected in seating area.